<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockdown by CamiiHobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644887">Lockdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit'>CamiiHobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Dís, Mentioned Thorin's Company, Uncle Bilbo Baggins, Uncle Thorin, Young Frodo Baggins, Young Fíli and Kíli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of how Lockdown life it's at the Oakenshield-Baggins household with their three nephews.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooo! Jesus, my writing was always terrible and now its worse. I got rusty for not writing for almost three years lol.<br/>Anywaaaays, I know that for some people, fanfiction is their safe space and escape from reality, it is mine too. And this pandemic can be exhausting so don’t worry, I won’t be talking about COVID, I just needed an excuse to write some domestic fluff.<br/>  I'm writing this little episodes for fun, based on actual experiences that happened during my time in lockdown with my host family and their baby. </p><p>Here, Bilbo is a writer and Thorin has a publishing company. <br/>Fíli is 17, Kíli is 15 and Frodo is 4. </p><p>I hope you enjoy and please stay safe, wear a mask! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kíli and Fíli moved with their Uncles, Bilbo and Thorin.<br/>
Dís, their mother and Thorin’s sister is a health care worker. Not wanting to risk the health of her lovely, precious, innocent and well behaved sons, she asked her brother to take care for them for some time.<br/>
“I’m having a lot of work, doing extra shifts. I’m barely home; I need to make sure they’re okay and that someone is watching over them” Spoke Dís over the phone, not aware of how pale was her brother’s face. He could barely survive a weekend with them, now imagine a few months.<br/>
Though, Thorin knew he had no other option but to say yes.<br/>
The boys had no father. Their Uncle Frerin might be older than their mum but not mature enough to take care of a pair of teenagers. And their Grandpa Thráin wasn’t even an option.<br/>
He and Bilbo were working from home and were also raising their adopted nephew, Frodo. So they were the perfect option.<br/>
And besides, Thorin loved his sister, he simply couldn’t say no to her.<br/>
“Perhaps, I could send them with Dwalin…No, the man would murder the boys within 25 minutes…” Thorin laughed at the thought.<br/>
He accepted.<br/>
“Lovely, I’ll drop them off on Saturday morning” Said Dís and hung up the phone.<br/>
When Thorin told Bilbo, he didn't know whether to cry or laugh.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, Bilbo left the house to get groceries, as he does once a week.<br/>
Thorin stayed at home watching over their nephews.</p><p>Currently, he was sitting in a rocking chair, book on his hand and little Frodo on his lap.<br/>
"The more that you read, the more things you will know. The more that you lear…” Thorin read when he was interrupted.<br/>
- Uncle Thorin, we have a small problem…- said Fíli<br/>
Thorin sighed.<br/>
- How bad is it? - he asked in a whisper, for little Frodo fell asleep halfway the book.<br/>
- Well, no one got hurt. Not until Uncle Bilbo gets here.<br/>
Thorin sighed, again. He stood up and placed the toddler on his little crib and then followed Fíli to the kitchen.<br/>
When he stepped in, everything seemed normal, except for the light smell of something burnt.<br/>
- What did you two rascal did now? - he asked.<br/>
Kili started talking.<br/>
- We wanted to make a little surprise for you and uncle Bilbo so this morning Fee and me were watching some recipes on YouTube. We tried to make a cake but…- he turned around and took a baking tray on his hands. Thorin could see that the so said cake was completely burnt, black as charcoal and hard as a rock.  </p><p>Okay, it wasn’t that bad. He’s a terrible cook too and has burnt a few things before. He was expecting the kitchen on fire or one of the boys with a finger chopped off from using a knife. And what happened was in an attempt of a good deed and not in an act of mischief.<br/>
- It is okay. A surprise for Bilbo? That’s very nice from you guys. - said Thorin,<br/>
with a little smile, like to assure the boys that he wasn't upset.<br/>
- Well, tried to make another one after the first one failed….<br/>
- But somehow it…exploded the oven.<br/>
Thorin’s smile vanished and the brothers with amusement and terror, saw slowly the rage coming to their uncle’s face.<br/>
- And…<br/>
- AND? THERE’S MORE?<br/>
The brothers nodded slowly. Fíli walked to the fridge and opened the freezer. The was an explosion of coloured ice and two empty Coca-Cola cans cut in half.<br/>
- There were no sodas on the fridge so we put them in the freezer so they could cool faster. - explained Fíli.<br/>
- Don’t you know that cans can explode? We have a tray of ice right there, WHY DIDN’T YOU USED A CUP? THE OVEN AND THE FREEZER ARE A MESS, CAN’T I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FEW MINUTES? YOUR UNCLE IS GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH FOR DOING THIS AND THEN ME BECAUSE I WAS IN CHARGE! - Thorin yelled at them, anger taking over him. Both brothers bowed their heads in shame and gave their uncle an apologetic look, which made Thorin’s heart ache. No matter how much they misbehave or how much they grow, in his eyes, there will always be the lovely little kids he helped her sister raise. He took a deep breath.<br/>
- Listen, I’m sorry I raised my voice but I am upset. Like I said, that little surprise you planned was very nice…but you guys messed up. Now you’re going to clean this up before he gets here. - said Thorin in a more calm voice.<br/>
Fíli and Kíli nodded in agreement with their uncle and started taking out of a cabinet all the cleaning supplies.</p><p>But no more than 15 seconds later,  they heard the front door open. Their hearts stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Bilbo opened the door of their house, setting down the grocery bags he was carrying in his arms. He took off his disposable mask and threw it away, making his way to the room to change his clothes and wash his hands while Thorin, Fíli and Kíli ran around the kitchen in panic.</p><p>- He’s back, what are we going to do? - Fíli whispered loud.<br/>
- Uncle Thorin, you distract him! - Said Kíli.<br/>
- Right, but quick, clean this up as quick as you can. </p><p>Thorin took a deep breath, tryin to act as normal as possible, walked out of the kitchen while the two boys cleaned as fast as they could trying to stay calm.</p><p>- Hello, love! - Opening the door of their room, Thorin greeted his husband who was putting an oversized jumper on.<br/>
- Oh, hello there! - he smiled and gave his husband a kiss. -Did you cooked something? When I steeped into the house it smelled like something burned - asked Bilbo. Thorin, with a lot of effort tried not to let his face give him away.<br/>
- Ah the smell….well…yes, I…I burned a toast? - He lied<br/>
- A toast... you burned a toast?<br/>
- Yes.<br/>
Bilbo arched his eyebrow and Thorin gulped. “Oh no, we’re so screwed” he though.<br/>
- Didn’t you had enough breakfast? I guess I'll have to give you more food then. - Said Bilbo shrugging.<br/>
- Yes, thank you my love. Now, why don’t you go and take a look at Frodo. He’s sleeping, I'll put the groceries away.<br/>
- Suuure....Thorin, is everything okay?<br/>
- Yes! Why wouldn’t be? You were gone for more than an hour. He missed you. - said Thorin with a nervous laugh, walking Bilbo to Frodo’s room. Bilbo’s confusion growing.</p><p>He walked into the kitchen with the grocery bags,  his nephews still running around cleaning. The freezer and the oven looked…decent now.<br/>
- What are you doing here, you’re supposed to he distracting him! - said Kíli.<br/>
- He’s with Frodo. - Thorin replied and took a paper towel to help them cleaning.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, the giggle of a toddler made them look up from their task.<br/>
Frodo, who was standing by the kitchen’s door next to his uncle, watched in amusement the scene. Bilbo had his arms crossed and a little smile on his face.</p><p>- So… are you guys done cleaning? I need to put the groceries away - He asked.<br/>
The three looked at him, and then at each other. No one wanting to say a word.<br/>
- Uncle Bilbo… - started both brothers but Bilbo held his hand up.<br/>
- Shush, I already knew.<br/>
- You did? - asked Thorin and the boys at the same time.<br/>
- Oh yes I did! Those sodas were left overnight and I found them this morning while preparing breakfast. And when I left to the store, I forgot my wallet so I had to sneak into the house to get it. That's when I heard you talking about a second attempt on baking the cake.  - Bilbo explained calmly<br/>
- So… you’re not upset? Asked Fíli.<br/>
- Upset? Well, I'm going to the count to three so you can get out of my kitchen or so help me. - Bilbo didn’t even had to start counting before his husband and nephews ran out of the kitchen, Frodo giggling again and following behind. Bilbo sighed and smiled, before finishing the cleaning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just another normal morning at the Oakenshield-Baggins household.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish my morning were as fun and adorable as theirs. I hate waking up in this house lol.<br/>Please let me know if you see any mistake :(<br/>And enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frodo woke up to the smell of delicious food.<br/>
As soon as he opened his eyes, he rushed to the kitchen. You know, he might be a small boy but don’t let his size fool you, he can eat an entire cow and still be hungry!</p><p>- Morning, darling! - Greeted Bilbo. - Did you had a good rest?<br/>
The boy nodded, stepping on his tippy toes trying to see what was on the stove.<br/>
- Breakfast is not ready yet. Why don’t you go and check if your uncle or cousins are awake yet?<br/>
The boy nodded again and made his way to his uncle’s room.</p><p>Thorin was already awake, sitting at the edge of the bed checking his phone. Frodo knocked, not waiting for an answer, he opened the door, ran to the bed and sat on Thorin’s lap.<br/>
- Good morning, uncle Thorin! - said the happy toddler.<br/>
- Ah, good morning, Frodo. - said Thorin, carrying the boy and putting him down. - You’re getting heavier lad. Soon I won’t be able to carry you.<br/>
- Uncle Bilbo says I’m growing. And Auntie Dís says you’re getting old.<br/>
- She said that?<br/>
- Yes.<br/>
- Well that’s not true.<br/>
Fíli, who was awake and making his way back from the bathroom, overheard the little conversation, peeking his head on the room.<br/>
- I don’t know Uncle, I think she’s right. You’re greying.<br/>
Thorin threw a pillow in his direction, missing his target.<br/>
Fíli ran down the hall laughing and Frodo was giggling. Thorin shook his head.<br/>
- Why don’t you go and see if Kíli is awake? I’m sure food will be ready soon.<br/>
Once again, the boy nodded and ran to his cousin’s room.</p><p>The room was dark and quiet. Frodo hesitated before stepping in into the room and approaching to one of the two beds in the room.<br/>
One bed was empty and the other one had a bulk. A loud growl-like noise broke the silence and the boy was ready to run out of the room. He turned around and saw Fíli on the door.<br/>
- It's okay, Frodo. It's just Kíli. - said his older cousin, approaching the bed and taking Kíli's blanket.<br/>
The middle boy was lying down in the most uncomfortable position. Snoring loud.<br/>
- Oh...I knew it was him - said Frodo, making Fíli chuckle.<br/>
- Let's  wake him up?<br/>
- Okay.<br/>
Fíli carried Frodo on his arms and swung him around the air for a few seconds.<br/>
- KÍLI, WHATCH OUT, YOU'RE UNDER ATTACK! - Screamed the older one before gently throwing  Frodo to the bed, on top of Kíli, who abruptly woke up, looking around with wide eyes. Frodo laughed so hard, he felt his tummy hurt. Fíli was laughing too at his startled brother.<br/>
When he got aware of his surroundings and the situation, he smiled and went along with the game.<br/>
- Oh no! A BABY JUST ATTACKED ME!- Yelled dramatically.<br/>
Frodo gasped ofended.<br/>
- I AM NOT A BABY, I AM A BIG BOY - he screamed as he tried to tackle Kíli.<br/>
- Run for your lives! - Said Fíli, running out of the room, followed by his brother, and behind his brother,  Frodo.</p><p>Bilbo, who was in the kitchen finishing preparing everyone's plate, heard the heavy footsteps around the house.<br/>
He heard the screams of three exited boys and one grumpy adult.<br/>
- BOYS, STOP RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE! - Yelled Thorin who followed behind his nephews.<br/>
- CATCH US IF YOU CAN, OLD MAN!<br/>
- FÍLI!<br/>
The three laughed  and ran faster. Now running away from the old sack of bones instead of the angry toddler.</p><p>Bilbo smiled. Just another normal morning at the Oakenshield-Baggins household.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was a Sunday morning, 11am and everyone was sleeping. Except for Frodo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much fun writing this lol<br/>I want to try a post one chapter per day but I didn't had time to finish yesterday sorry.<br/>Enjoy! Pls let me know any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Sunday morning, 11am and everyone was sleeping. Except for Frodo.<br/>Don’t wonder why; he was the first one to go to sleep the night before. <br/>Fíli and Kíli got a new video game and stayed until unholy hours of the night playing it. Frodo wanted to stay up and watch them play. Uncle Bilbo said no, but he managed to sneak into his cousins room after his uncles put him to sleep. Though he fell asleep past 10pm. Fíli had to carry him back to his room.<br/>And Bilbo and Thorin stayed up late (quietly) doing… adult stuff…if you know what I mean.</p><p>When he woke up, there was no smell of food filling his nostrils. Nor his uncle Thorin waking him up with a kiss on the top of his head. Or his cousins tickling him. <br/>He just woke up to silence. He didn't mind, honestly. <br/>He was an only child, so before his parents passing, he when his mummy or daddy where not playing with him, he would play by himself. He was a very calm boy with a wide imagination, he loved books and even would find joy and fun in little things like just looking at the clouds in the sky. So he rarely he would get bored. Bilbo was beyond grateful for his independent play. </p><p>The boy got out of bed when his stomach growled. He walked to the kitchen, finding it empty. He didn’t know how to cook, so he walked out and started looking for any signs of life. </p><p>He knocked the door of Kíli and Fíli first. No answer.<br/>Opening the door, he saw the two teenagers lying down and snoring in front of the TV. He chuckled silently and closed the door.</p><p>Next stop, Bilbo and Thorin’s room. <br/>Again, he knocked but got no answer. As quiet as a mouse, he stepped into the room and saw that his uncles were still both sleeping. Thorin’s loud snores and with all his hair, reminded Frodo of a bear. He chuckled again. His stomach growled again.</p><p>He made again his way into the kitchen. He dragged a little wooden step stool (that his Uncle Bofur made him) to the counter, where he reached for a banana. </p><p>Eating his banana, he sat down in his room and read some books. After reading, he watched some cartoons on the living room. Then, watched through the window the rain that was falling down from the sky.<br/>12:30pm, and he was still the only one awake.<br/>His stomach growled again and a wave of worry fell upon him.<br/>- Oh no, Smaug! - Said the boy to his red stuffed dragon. - Uncle Bilbo or Uncle Thorin aren’t awake yet so there’s no breakfast. Everyone will be hungry when they wake up.<br/>He looked at Smaug with wide eyes, like expecting for an answer.<br/>You’re right, Smaug. It’s our mission. - Nodded the boy and made his way to his playroom.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo woke up to the sound of the rain. He stretched his body, opening his eyes, he saw his husband sleeping peacefully on his side. He smiled.<br/>He closed his eyes again, trying to go to sleep again. He rolled to his side and saw the clock on the nightstand.<br/>His eyes went wide when he got aware of the late it was. He kicked Thorin, who groaned in protest.<br/>- Whaaaat? - he asked in a sleepy voice.<br/>- It’s 1pm! We oversleep! <br/>- So?<br/>Bilbo  got out of bed, putting some clothes on and walking out of the room. Thorin groaned again but did the same a his husband.</p><p>They walked through the quiet hallway, wondering if their nephews were still sleeping. <br/>Thorin opened Kíli and Fíli’s door, both boys still sleeping on the floor.<br/>- Hey you two, wake up!- said Thorin.<br/>- 5 more minutes - protested Fíli.<br/>- You two stayed up late playing video games?<br/>- Until 6:45am - answered Kíli<br/>- Tell me again why we allow them to play video games? - Thorin asked walking into Bilbo’s direction.<br/>- Because it’s the only way we can keep them busy for more than 1 hour without interruption. You already forgot last night?<br/>They both smiled.<br/>- What took you all so long? - cried a small voice.<br/>Both adults turned around and saw Frodo with a frown and his arms crossed.<br/>The teenagers peeked through the door and looked at him too.<br/>Breakfast is ready! - Frodo spoke again before anyone could answer. His frown change into a smile.</p><p>Everyone followed to his playroom, where in his little table, five plates were sitting, with random plastic food on them.<br/>- I did it myself - he said with pride.<br/>- Wow Frodo, that food looks delicious! - said Fíli<br/>- Yeah, and I bet it taste better than Thorin’s food. - continued Kíli.<br/>Bilbo snorted.<br/>Frodo assigned each one a chair where they could sit. Of course, they were too big for them and ended up sitting on the floor.<br/>Would you like some more coffee, Uncle Thorin? - asked Frodo.<br/>- Yes, that’d be lovely, Frodo.<br/>And the boy poured more imaginary coffee Thorin’s plastic mug that was extremely small for his big hands.<br/>He happily drank his coffee, even putting his pinky finger up.<br/>Kíli y Fíli snickering all the time meanwhile Bilbo sneakily took pictures with his phone.<br/>Uncle Bilbo! - said the boy crossing his arms again - You’re at the table, please put that phone away and finish your veggies. Or you won’t grow! - scolded Frodo.<br/>Thorin barked a laugh and Bilbo rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips.</p><p>Breakfast was amazing and well served but it was almost 2pm and they were hungry for real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my 1st language, if you see any mistakes, please let me now.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>